With over 1 million dollars in co-funding raised from different agencies the NLMS database was updated through 2011 to include 3.4 million subjects with socioeconomic data, 550,000 subjects with specified cause of death, and 76,000 SEER incident cancers cases and 635,000 Tobacco Use Supplement responses. In FY15 the National Heart Lung Blood Institute committed to provide $3.4 million dollars in four-year funding to link data on the 4 million people (1% of US population) in the 2008 American Communities Survey to the 2014 National Death Index. The NLMS database contains sensitive personal health information (PHI) so it is typically analyzed by the Census Bureau to protect against disclosure of PHI. The objective of this IAA is to support the Census Bureau data processing, release of public use datasets, data access at regional data centers and analyses at the Census Bureau in support of SRP and extramural researchers.